


AU Meme: Adam Adamant/Georgina Jones

by lost_spook



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 AU scenarios for Adam & Georgie, from an LJ meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU Meme: Adam Adamant/Georgina Jones

**Author's Note:**

> For Liadt, who asked for Adam/Georgie, except this isn't very shippy. But at least I managed all 10 scenarios this time.

**Wild West**  
“As for your behaviour, Miss Jones, I scarcely know where to begin. That outfit is barely decent – and no gently bred female should try to handle a firearm. And certainly not,” he added, “one who literally cannot hit a barn door at ten paces!”

Georgie, currently dressed as a dancing girl and locked up in the sheriff’s cell, looked up at him. “Oh, but, Mr Adamant, I thought that rotten outlaw was going to kill you!”

**Coffee Shop**  
“Whoops, sorry,” said the blonde waitress as she spilt coffee all over Adam’s latest acquisition for his library – a rare first edition of _Portrait of a Lady_ , something that took him back to a time more his own, even if it was written by an American. “Still, at least it wasn’t new.”

**Shapeshifters**  
“I’m sorry about biting you,” said Georgie, the next morning. “But, well, it seemed like the only way out. Lucky it was a full moon, I suppose.”

Adam would have glared at her, but he was too busy averting his eyes. Lucky was not the word he would have used. “Miss Jones!” he said faintly. “Please try to cover yourself!”

“What with?” said Georgie, surveying the forest around them. “Leaves, like Adam and Eve? Anyway, it’s not as if you’ve got any clothes, either.” She didn’t sound, somehow, as if she was averting her eyes at all.

“Which is why I am remaining behind this shrub until the situation can be rectified!”

**Pirates**  
“Psst,” said Georgie the cabin boy. “Whatever you do, don’t trust Lady Francis. She’s a pirate!”

“Nonsense,” Adam said. “She is a very charming lady and, moreover, pirates are male not female.”

Sometime later, having been rendered unconscious and tied to the mast by the perfidious lady, he had to admit that Georgie had a point.

**. . . In SPACE!!**   
“Really, Georgina,” said Adam. “A respectable lady in a position of power like Space Commander Servalan is hardly going to turn out to be a power crazed villainess! I can’t imagine what you were thinking.”

**Born Another Gender**  
“Wow,” said George Jones, watching Adelaide Adamant’s prowess with a sword. “I didn’t think Victorian ladies could be so groovy!”

**Schoolfic**  
Adam waited for Georgie outside the school gate and didn’t say anything about her being in detention again for the third time this month. Georgie wished she could explain, but she knew from experience that he only got annoyed if she told him awful Louise was and why she deserved to be shut in the supply cupboard and have her hair pulled. Boys were stupid, Georgie decided. They always liked the wrong people.

**Police/Firefighters**  
It should have been difficult, suddenly answering to a defrosted Edwardian Inspector, WPC Jones thought, but on the other hand, Inspector Adamant didn’t whistle at her, grope her, swear at her, pinch her bum, or allow any of the rest of the men to do those things, either, which made a change. She just wished he’d stop telling her that the police force was no place for a nicely brought up young lady.

**Urban Fantasy**  
“Don’t tell me,” said Simms. “Mr Adamant is away with the fairies again.”

Georgie gave him a tragic look. “Worse than that – it’s the Fairy Queen we’re up against this time.”

“Oh, dear,” said Simms. “Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear.”

**Regency**  
“I believe Miss Jones, the new housekeeper – if I may call her that – is in league with the free traders, sir.”

Adam looked up from the paper. “Oh, come now, Simms! She may not be particularly suitable for her current position, but I’m sure a delicately nurtured female would never –”

“Would you care to see the cellar, sir?” asked Simms in his most ominous tones.


End file.
